Laylamon (Fusion)
}} Lilithmon is one of the Three Head Officers of the Bagra Army in Digimon Xros Wars. The only known female general and the primary manipulator of the bunch, Lilithmon shares a place with the other head officers, and . Appearance Lilithmon's appearance is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather catsuit. Her hair is black like the demonic bat-like wings protruding from her back and her skin is seen being rather pale. But her most dominant feauture is the dreaded Nazar Nail covering her right arm, which allows her to corrode anything it touches. The ribbons off of her dress are razor-sharp. She wears purple eye shadow, lipstick and nail polish as makeup. Personality While not a strategist, as Tactimon is, Lilithmon does possess a calculating side to her personality. She can also be highly ruthless to both ally and enemy alike. She is a femme fatale who is seductively charming and rather vain. She is very manipulative, willing to use others to achieve her goals. She rarely battles her enemies directly, preferring to leave the dirty work to her subordinates and/or slaves. She is capable of (at times literally) an explosive temper, even going into a state of insane and frenzied rage. Description Anime As one of the Three Head Officers, Lilithmon oversees the progress of her commander and her agent , as well as controls the powerful but feral Daipenmon, Machinedramon and . Lilithmon first made her existence known to Xros Heart when they arrived at the Lake Zone area she was in the process of conquering. After a failed attempt at claiming the Code Crown of Lake Zone by IceDevimon (due in part to Xros Heart's intervention), Lilithmon shows up to chide her subordinate for his lack of satisfactory progress. Lilithmon states if IceDevimon doesn't take the Code Crown soon, she will "explode". IceDevimon begs Lilithmon's pardon, claiming he has "a secret plan" that will work "this time" round. Baalmon appears "to sell his services" as an assassin, since IceDevimon "doesn't appear capable enough to redeem himself", IceDevimon protests, while Lilithmon claims such an offer to be "suspicious". using a mirror to manipulate Akari into stealing the Lake Zone Code Crown for her. However, the attempt results with her face scarred by Akari when her hold over the girl was severed. When she saw the blood, she "exploded" mentally and forced the fusion of and Daipenmon, controlling them to attack. It was later revealed that Lilithmon was behind the attack on the Sand Zone, which wiped out the Goddesses' Warriors save Baalmon. Learning the truth behind his sect's destruction, Baalmon tried to attack her, but Lilithmon attacks him first. Attacks *'Phantom Pain': Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing the data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and they suffer from that pain as they die. *'Nazar Nail': Corrodes anything she touches with her Nazar Nail. *'Empress Emblaze': Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. Manga Other forms Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Antagonists